


A Description and Accounting of the Reptiles Dwelling in the Western Marshes

by BonesOfBirdWings



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Biology, Epistolary, F/F, Lesbian Reptiles, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Snakes, Wildlife & Natural Environment, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings
Summary: A thorough and complete guide to the reptiles of the Edonara, compiled by Osmin Csathan Orthemin.Or, Csathan and Vedero adopt a group of snakes together. In retrospect, this is very telling.





	A Description and Accounting of the Reptiles Dwelling in the Western Marshes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



> Sorry for all the biology. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thanks to my beta!

A Description and Accounting of the Reptiles Dwelling in the Western Marshes

Written and Compiled by Osmin Csathan Orthemin

 

A Brief Description of the Work Contained Therein:

 

While the townspeople near the western marshes have a labyrinthine and inconsistent set of names for the flora and fauna of the region, no effort has yet been made to systematically classify and describe the rich diversity of the area. In this work, we attempt to characterize the reptiles that live in this area, providing a description of their coloring and patterning, their habitat, their behaviors, and finally, a formal name following the guidelines presented in the work “A Humble Attempt to Elucidate and Clarify the Nomenclature of Beasts, Birds, and Fish”, written by Dach’osmer Dalethis Tethimar. We hope that this work will serve to guide others in future study of the creatures which live in these marshes.

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Vedero,_

_Why didst thou persuade me to pursue the natural sciences? I know that my father, not approving of my scholastic bent, forbade me to study the stars or the movements and change of the earth, and it was simply easiest to slip out and observe the animals in the Edonara, but this is a miserable endeavor._

_Forgive me. I exaggerate, as I am wont to do. Thou knowest that I adore my reptiles and find them fascinating, but today the work grates. Dach’osmer Dalethis Tethimar is a fool and a bore, but he managed to establish himself well and now I must stick these wretched titles on my reptiles. In fifty years, some man will come along and declare his “Humble Attempt to Impose Our Ego on the Natural Sciences” to be a mess, but until then, we women must toil under its oppressive yolk._

_But enough of that! On to happier news – thou knowest that group of black-backed marsh sliders that live behind the stable? I have sent thee sketches of the mated couple before, although then, I did not know which was the male and which the female. The larger of the two I had not seen in many weeks, and was becoming worried when today, she emerged with a group of tiny snakes! Their offspring are adorable, and I feel something like a fond grandmother. I think I understand now why my mother keeps sighing longingly at my older sister and her husband._

_How is court? How goes thy research? I know that Maia Drazhar has emerged from these very marshes to be Emperor. Our correspondence has waned in these past few months. I worry for thee, Vedero. Thou art ~~dear~~ a good friend, and I know that something has been troubling thee. Thou canst confide in me, an thou wishes._

_I have included a sketch of the new additions to the family. Please provide me with a list of possible names._

_In friendship,  
Csathan_

 

* * *

 

**Four-toed Toad** (Ulin-Mich-Dravada)

Description: A small toad, between one-quarter inch to an inch long. It has a mottled tan and dark brown back and black rings around the eyes, with no obvious difference between the sexes. This toad has four toes, like most toads, so this cannot be used as an identifying feature. Its belly is cream and its head has a distinctly pointed shape.

Habitat: Prefers damp, shady areas for burrowing. It is not uncommon to find it in overgrown areas or under large rocks. It tends to burrow in the areas that are not commonly flooded, but during the night will venture down into the waters to hunt.

Behavior: Primarily nocturnal. This toad emerges to hunt for insects and small fish at night, and sleeps during the day. Unusually, the female and not the male is the individual to issue a mating call, and she does this in the late spring and early summer. A male will take a female back to his burrow, where the female lays her eggs and then leaves. We have observed several males chasing off smaller females who were attempting to sneakily lay their eggs in their burrows.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Csathan,_

_Apologies for the tardiness of this letter. Court has been hectic with the change of regime. It has been stressful, but truthfully, I have been thankful for it._

_I am sure that thou hast heard of the attempts on the life of Edrehasivar VII. One of the attempts was by Eshevis Tethimar. Had my father not died when he did, I would have married Tethimar._

_I am sorry that I did not tell thee this before. I could not, because ~~thou art~~ the very thought of it caused me pain. I was miserable, Csathan. ~~I longed for~~ Thy letters were sometimes the only brightness in my day, and I didn’t want to sully them with talk of that man. It was difficult to write this letter, to confess that I had not been completely open with thee. I am sorry._

_I am happy now, though. He is dead, however cold that may sound, and Edrehasivar VII does not seem inclined to marry me off quite yet. One day, he will have to – I am aware of my circumstances and the position I hold in the Court. However, I believe that he will not choose political expediency at the expense of my safety or well-being. ~~I hope that he will never~~ _

_But on to lighter topics – I am delighted that thy work is progressing so well! My research has stalled recently, but I have picked back up my telescope and my pen. Thy diligence has inspired mine – after I read thy letter, I was able to complete a full week of observations. I had to sleep much of the eighth day, but it was a relief to be able to work again._

_What a beautiful set of grandchildren thou hast! I have added the newest sketch to my collection of thy pictures. Attached to this letter is a list of names, as requested. I’m sure that some of them will be to thy liking._

_I wish that thou couldst come to the palace, Csathan. I miss thy company. ~~I yearn for thee, like~~ I noticed several snakes in the gardens yesterday, and I thought of thee. ~~I always think~~ Perhaps I will engineer some sort of event that even thy reclusive family simply must attend. Edrehasivar VII seems set on building a bridge across the Istandaärtha – perhaps there will be some celebratory festivities and we can meet in the middle._

_In friendship,  
Vedero_

 

* * *

 

**Sharp-Jawed Red Lizard** (Ulin-Dach-Ulisada)

Description: A sizable lizard – an adult can range from four to eight feet in length. It is mostly a grayish-green, with smooth scales and three ridges that run down its back from neck to tail. The ends of its jawbones end in sharp protuberances, which make the sharp-jawed red lizard look like it is smiling. The inside of its mouth is very, very red.

Habitat: Prefers open water, where it floats, like a log or another piece of debris. Indeed, until it strikes, it makes a very convincing log.

Behavior: A predator that relies on camouflage to stalk its prey. It can stay motionless for hours until something drifts close enough, and then it pounces. Once the initial burst of energy is spent, one might expect it to be slow to pursue. However, this is not the case. It can keep pace with an adult human for an hour without tiring. Luckily, it is not speedier nor more persistent than a human in fear for her life.

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Vedero,_

_It hurts my heart that thou wouldst feel that I could ever condemn thee for not speaking of thy troubles. An it pained thee to speak of, and it gladdened thy heart to discuss happier things, then I am content to have been a source of solace for thee. ~~Thou art the dearest~~ Thy letters always lift my spirit, and I am glad to have returned the favor._

_With all that thou hast told me, I am glad that Tethimar is dead. I am glad that he can no longer threaten thee or thy happiness. May his corpse rot in the sun and may he be carrion for the birds. ~~An I could, I would have killed~~_

_Speaking of the sun, congratulations on thy research! An my research has inspired thee, then it has done a greater service to knowledge and science than it could have ever accomplished on its own. I do so hope that father will deign to visit Court during an astronomical event. Watching the stars with thee ~~is a dream that I often have, and when I wake to find my bed empty~~ would be a pleasure._

_However, I would like thee to know that thou art a menace and a terror. Thy list of names was singularly unhelpful. To even suggest that I would name a grandchild of mine Ulin-Mich-Ulisada is the utmost insult. I am very insulted, Vedero. I demand satisfaction. I was going to name thee grandmother as well, but now I see that thou art unsuited for childrearing._

_The grandchildren, still lamentably unnamed, are doing well. They are curious little creatures, and even though their parents are still skittish around me, I have coaxed some of the braver children to come to my hands. I have enclosed another sketch. I will not provide any more until thou givest me a proper list._

_My own research progresses well, although sometimes I dream of studying creatures that do not eat meat. (Ulisada, as Dalethis Tethimar would say, because he is a fool who wouldn’t know a proper system of natural nomenclature an it bit him.) I am thankful, however, that I am a skilled runner and that I know the Edonara well. Small mercies._

_Truthfully, I wish to come to Court as well. To see thee would be ~~the greatest~~ a great pleasure._

_In friendship,  
Csathan_

 

* * *

 

**Slope-backed Flared Turtle** (Ulin-Mich-Lethada)

Description: An aquatic turtle that ranges from 10 to 14 inches in length. The shell is a mottled brown with orange highlights around the rim. It is smooth and the edges of the shell curve upwards. The rest of the turtle’s body is covered in reddish-brown scales and males have yellow markings around their nose.

Habitat: Spends much of its time in open water, but emerges onto land to mate. It will sun itself on exposed logs and rocks.

Behavior: This primarily herbivorous turtle grazes on swamp grass and rotting vegetation. Its breeding season is in mid-summer, when males will attempt to mate with anything that looks like a female. Males have been observed trying to mate with rocks, piles of rotting wood, and shoes. Anything that looks vaguely brown and circular will be subjected to their amorous advances. During this period, females, prudently, spend much of their time hiding.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Csathan,_

_Thou art ~~the most wonderful~~ ~~dear to my heart~~ a treasured friend. ~~I have never deserved thy friendship, and yet I wish~~ I am always thankful for thy support._

_However, thou art too dismissive of thine own research. I know that thou viewest it as a work of middling consequence, but it is a foundational work in thy field. No one else has embarked on a study of the reptiles in the western marshes, but thou hast grown up there and thou knowest the Edonara as well as thou knowest the layout of thy house. Even though thou art female, no natural scientist will be able to deny the importance and quality of thy work._

_I, too, hope that thou might someday experience astronomical research ~~at my side~~ with me. Edrehasivar VII, or Maia, as he insists that I call him, viewed a comet with me and a handful of other women scholars who were at Court at the time. He seemed intrigued and not dismissive of our work. I am cautiously hopeful that astronomical events may become more prominent and well-known in the Court so that we can persuade thy father to bring thee to Court for one. It is unlikely, however._

_Since thou didst not like any of my previous names, which I laboriously compiled, I have attached a new list. Hopefully some of these may be to thy liking, even though thou art a picky, demanding beast. As for satisfaction, ~~would kisses~~ would a groveling apology suffice? I am deeply sorry that thou couldst not see the true beauty of the last names I presented thee with. Was my grandfather’s name, Varenechibel III, not good enough for thee? It is the name of an emperor! I am truly grieved for thy poor taste._

_May I be named grandmother now? I promise thee that I will be a caring and conscientious grandmother to our grandchildren._

_Csathan, I was going to wait to surprise thee, but I cannot delay writing it any longer. A few days after thou receivest this letter, there should be an invitation arriving that summons thy family to a formal celebration near the construction site of the recently started Wisdom Bridge. Thy father is sure to attend, and we can finally talk face-to-face._

_~~There is something~~ ~~At this celebration, I need to~~ ~~My lack of honesty has been eating away at me, and I must~~ When we see each other in person, there are matters we must discuss. Thou knowest that I am not the most emotionally open of people, and that I find it easier to communicate via writing, but this is something that must be spoken of in person._

_I am eagerly awaiting this celebration, Csathan. ~~I have missed thee like one misses the stars on a cloudy night. I dream of the sound of thy voice and I wake with an ache in my heart, like someone has carved out a hole in it. I have missed thee like one misses the breath in their lungs or the beat of their heart. I have yearned for tbee every day that we have been apart, and I don’t know~~ I have missed thee._

_In friendship,  
Vedero_

 

* * *

 

**Black-backed Marsh Slider** (Ulin-Mich-Ulisada)

Description: A snake that grows to between one and a half and three feet in length. Its coloring is dark – it is mostly a charcoal gray, but with two pitch black stripes running down its back. Its belly is a light yellow, and its nose is circled by pink or red scales.

Habitat: Prefers damp environments, but will not live close to any areas that habitually flood. Will be found on the outskirts of the marsh. It chooses cold, dark places for its burrow, but also can be found sunning itself on trees or rocks during the day.

Behavior: This species is odd in that there seem to be no males. We examined the sexual organs of a mated pair and found no difference. All the offspring of this pair also displayed this type of genitalia. The two mated individuals seem to be completely monogamous, and both share the burden of feeding the children. Other black-backed marsh sliders have also been observed in tight-knit pairs. No penetrative sex has been observed in this species. It is unknown how they reproduce, but it seems to be a species of snake that is both entirely female and also forms committed pair-bonds with members of the same sex. This snake is not venomous.

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Vedero,_

_I am quite miffed at thee, darling. Thou wert obviously nervous to tell me something during the festivities, but then thou recovered thy courage right before my family was due to leave and then ran off before I could respond to thee!_

_Vedero, let me state plainly here that I care for thee. I have always cared deeply for thee, from the moment that our mothers introduced us to each other. Thou art the dearest person to me, the foremost love in my heart. I return thy feelings, completely and wholeheartedly._

_As for thy fears about marriage – thou hast always been the most pessimistic of the pair of us. I know that we are both expected to marry, but my father is both reluctant to engage with other nobles and weak to my pleading. My sisters have already married into good families – I could easily become a spinster. And as for thee – I have always been suspicious of Edrehasivar VII, even when thou began to trust him. But after meeting him in person, I have begun to understand thy trust. I have hope for thy future. I have hope for our future. Please, dearest, I beg of thee – do not let thy fears cripple thee or prevent thee from enjoying the relationship that exists between us._

_Let us live in the here-and-now, and consider the future later. Our grandchildren have grown so much in the time that I was gone! I have enclosed another sketch. The list of names thou sent was insufficient because it did not include enough female names. Oh! I think I forgot to tell thee – I think that this species is entirely female! We have granddaughters!_

_Thy apology was completely insufficient. However, I will allow the balance to be paid in kisses. Next time I see thee, I require at least five kisses, with at least two to be on the lips. I think that this is a fair price. I will also try to smuggle along one of thy grandchildren, but I make no promises as to the success of this endeavor. Perhaps thou might attempt to make a journey out to the western marshes to see them?_

_With love,  
Csathan_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I really liked your letter and I was spoiled for options. There's an in-progress Witness fic that I couldn't finish, but that is heading your way sometime. Really, I promise.
> 
> Also, there is a species of lesbian lizards that exists irl. I love them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Natural habitat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272835) by [lil_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_girl/pseuds/lil_girl)




End file.
